


Titan

by Basingstoke



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-01
Updated: 2001-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Titan

And when Jerome showed me Titan with cigarette smoke and wine, it coalesced. When he took my vices and showed me the stars.

And when he took me in his arms, it hurt so badly, because the only reason he did it was because I was drunk. Because I was weak. Because I was helpless.

And when I grabbed him, I wanted to say: you're so much better at being me.

And I wanted to say: come find my hot spots.

And I wanted to say: they're my arms, and my fingers, and my scalp, and my cock; all the limbs you need bits of to be you.

And I wanted to say: give yourself in return, and maybe if I take enough bits in, I can be you.

But all I said was: goodnight.

So he walked away.

the end.


End file.
